William Black
Summary William Black is likely the most powerful Hero who ever lived. He is best known for discovering the power of Will, defeating The Court and becoming the first and greatest Archon of the Old Kingdom. He is a master of Strength, Skill, and Will, and is the ancestor of Scarlet Robe, Theresa, the Hero of Oakvale, the Hero of Southcliff, the Hero of Bowerstone, Rose, the Hero of Brightwall, and Logan. It is stated in the Tales of Albion that Scythe trained Nostro, the founder of the Heroes Guild. Scythe was said to have appeared in a worn, tarnished gold armor and a tattered blue cloak in a similar fashion as what William Black wore when he vanished. The book greatly implies that Scythe may be William Black. In later games he might appear, while he does not appear in Fable III in person, the Scythe tattoo set can be obtained through gifts. In Fable Anniversary's Scythe Content Pack, Scythe's Charity Boots have flavor text referring to him as an Archon, further hinting/confirming that William Black is Scythe. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 6-B Name: William Black/Archon/Scythe Origins: Fable Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Hero/Human/Archon/Immortal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, magic, master archer, master swordsman, immortality (of types 1, 2, and possibly 7), doesn't require a soul to live, likely capable of using any form of existing Will Powers given he was the progenitor of the art (at the very least should be capable of mimicking feats displayed by his descendants and the Court of Blades), teleportation, regeneration (mid-low) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (after being granted the power of the Sword of Aeons, William Black was capable of defeating all 3 members of the Court of Blades in single combat with varying levels of difficulty) | At least Country level+ Speed: Supersonic+ (far superior to Reaver who can casually swat away bullets with a cane), Hypersonic+ reflexes/reaction time Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (immensely superior to any form of creature roaming Albion, this is inclusive of Trolls, Krakens, and Dragons) Striking Strength: Continent Class (wields the Sword of Aeons, which granted him the power to slay the Court of Blades) | Mountain Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (superior to the Court of Blades and traded blows with the Queen of Blades for weeks while coming out victorious) | At least Country level+ Stamina: Absurdly high (fought with the Queen of Blades for weeks on end in a battle that devastated mountains and carved up new valleys with each strike) | Superhuman+ Range: Planetary through magic, extended human melee range with weapons | Dozens of kilometers with magic via powerscaling, extended human melee range with melee weapon Standard Equipment: Sword of Aeons, his armor | Unknown, probably a scythe Intelligence: Experienced and skilled master of all three Heroic Disciplines. Successfully led his kingdom to a time of prosperity. Weaknesses: Nothing notable | Weakened significantly since his battle with the Court of Blades Key: Prime William Black | Scythe Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fable Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 6